


my eyes don't hold me back

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eye pain, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: Tim scowled. A headache had been building just behind his eyes for days now. The plates of his mechanism felt tight around the edges of his skin, pulling his cheeks taught and making any movement a pain. His vision had been blurrier than usual, less sharp around the edges of shapes. Frustrating, but manageable.-tims eyes are yikes sometimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	my eyes don't hold me back

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for the mechs gc :)  
> ty to jimmy for beta reading this
> 
> this is based on [this tumblr post](https://gunpowderdtim.tumblr.com/post/638517294659682304/theyre-shooting-and-laughing-and-its-chaos-and) about tims eyes messing up mid shenanigans

Tim scowled. A headache had been building just behind his eyes for days now. The plates of his mechanism felt tight around the edges of his skin, pulling his cheeks taught and making any movement a pain. His vision had been blurrier than usual, less sharp around the edges of shapes. Frustrating, but manageable. He could still shoot so it wasn't a problem yet. No need to go and bother Marius and let him poke around Tim's face, muttering half-remembered nonsense he'd found in outdated medical journals. 

A good bit of violence would be a delightful distraction. 

Brian had taken them to a small planet, one with a large enough population that they could spend a decent amount of time causing chaos and hunting down tales. Tim, Jonny, and Ashes had found a town that looked flammable enough for Ashes' purposes. 

There were already shouts and screams coming from the several buildings that Ashes had set on fire, and Jonny had bet them both that he could shoot more of the fleeing survivors than Tim could. 

He was wrong, and Tim was very much looking forward to proving that.

He raced after Jonny, shooting wildly into the crowd and knowing every bullet found its mark. Screams followed in his wake, a fantastic cacophony of panic that sang in his ears. 

Jonny shouted his name in manic delight. 

As he turned, the sunlight glinted off the barrel of Jonny's gun, shining straight into Tim's eyes. 

His vision jerked sharply to the left as his eyes tried to overcompensate for the change in brightness, sending him stumbling into Jonny's shoulder. Jonny swore and shoved him backwards, but Tim grabbed onto his arm. 

"Get off!" Jonny shook him, laughing cruelly. The motion sent Tim's vision swimming again. 

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and sinking to his knees. 

"What's wrong with him?" Ashes asked. 

"How should I know?" Jonny poked Tim's shoulder with what felt like the barrel of his gun. "Tim? You dying?" 

Tim shook his head, feeling the plates around his eyes shift as they started to recalibrate. His false eyelids forced themselves open and he winced against the sudden onslaught of light. 

"Fuck." He ground out, just as the eyes reset, plunging him into darkness, the whiplash from bright light to inky black making his headache pound against his skull. 

"Tim?" Jonny sounded legitimately concerned. It was worse than the laughter. 

"I'm fine. Just- Just gimme a minute." 

The whirring started up again, giving him control of his eyes as they started working and refocusing. He blinked, testing how they felt. The press of the headache was gone and his sight had returned to its unnatural clarity . A hard reset was evidently all that had been needed to clear the problems. 

Grinning, he stood up, picking up his gun from where he had dropped it. "Come on." He let go of Jonny's arm. "Keep up." 

Howling with excitement, he set off towards the mess of chaos around them. 

"Oi, don't just run off! What happened?" 

Turning back, Tim shot Jonny, catching him square in the head. He dropped like a stone. 

Ashes laughed. "He'll be pissed about that later."

Tim shrugged. "He would've been pissed anyway, he's Jonny."

"What actually happened?"

"Eyes went a bit weird. It's all fine now."

"Right. Gonna be okay for the rest of this?"

"More than." He grinned and gestured to Jonny. "Especially now that he's shut up."

They laughed, hefting their canister of gasoline higher. "In that case, if you'll excuse me." They set off towards a nearby building, already pulling out matches. 

Tim watched the town burn, drinking in the sights. The eyes caught every spark, every speck of blood in excruciating, brilliant detail, and he didn't look away for any of it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of booking myself an eye test :)
> 
> come find me [on tumblr](https://oakleaf--bearer.tumblr.com/) or [on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/statement_boo_gins/)  
> i take prompts/dms/asks on both


End file.
